Cindy Robinson
Cindy Robinson is an American voice actress. Filmography 'Animation Voice Work' Animation *Animalia (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2007) - Female Nifties (ep16), Male Nifties (ep16) *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Amy Rose, Perci, Photographer (ep3) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Ravonna (ep6) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Teacher (ep9), Water Gormiti (ep9) *Winx Club (2012) - Girl (ep93) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Marge *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Eve, Marge *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Eve *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Eve *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Lady Vain *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Gory Fangtel, Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, Operetta *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Ms. Ptolemy, Operetta *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Jackson Jekyll, Operetta *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Gory Fangtell, Maid#1, Operetta, Sofeara Gorepola, Vampire Dignitary#2 *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/'Holt Hyde', Hall of Halloween Skeleton, Normie Reporter, Officer Murphy, Operetta *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, Meowlody, Purrsephone, Seahorse Kraken, Seahorse Skeleton, Seahorse Vampire *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Operetta 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Blue Elephant (2008) - Dela, Elephant, Matriarch *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (2013) - Bloom *Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Bloom *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Bloom 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *LeapFrog: Scout & Friends: Numberland (2012) - Eli *LeapFrog: Scout & Friends: Phonics Farm (2011) - Eli *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper (2004) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Operetta, Jackson Jekyll 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Norm of the North (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger - Greta, Lena, Narration *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying - Greta, Lena *The Snow Queen (2013) - Snow Queen, Robber Hag *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Snow Queen 'TV Specials' *Adventures of the Ghoul Squad: Howliday Edition (2017) - Operetta *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Madeline Hatter, Humphrey Dumpty *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Madeline Hatter, Humphrey Dumpty *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Co-Worker *Lego Friends: Stephanie's Surprise Party (2013) - Clerk *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Gory Fangtell, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Madame Ghostier, Holt Hyde, Jackson Jekyll, Operetta *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First (2011) - Rick 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Madeline Hatter, Humphrey Dumpty, Pesky, Ramona Badwolf *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Madeline Hatter, Snow White, Humphrey Dumpty, Ramona Badwolf (ep3) *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Madeline Hatter, Ramona Badwolf (ep1) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Madeline Hatter, Humphrey Dumpty (ep1) *Lords of War (2014) - Geyah (ep3) *Monster High (2011-2015) - Jackson Jekyll/'Holt Hyde', Operetta, Gory Fangtell, Additional Voices *Monster High (2011) - Operetta (ep1) *Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) - Operetta *Polly Pocket (2011-2015) - Rick 'Anime Voice Work' 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Chitose Nanbu *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Chitose Nanbu *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Marilyn *Blade (2012) - Mandurago (ep3), Prostitute (ep4) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Gii, Makoto Nanaya *Bleach (2011-2014) - Kiyone Kotetsu *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Zola *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006) - Ruby (ep30) *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Dou Mokukin (ep12), Moe's Mom, Mother (ep4), Tamami Ebicha (eps11-12), Wakana Konno (eps1-5, 15) *Buso Renkin (2008) - Mayumi Hayasaka (ep11), Saori Kawai, Victoria *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Inoue, V.V., Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - V.V., Additional Voices *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Sirene *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Chibickmon, Chibikamemon (ep5), Chibitortomon, Ewan Amano, Lady Devimon (ep33), Laylamon, Lilamon, Lilymon (eps31-32), Lunamon *Genma Wars (2003) - Earie, Himeko (ep4), Ruf (Kid), Woman (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Zaitsev's Wife (ep16) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Fox, Ota, Sote Matsue *Glitter Force (2015) - Chapparone A (ep13), Marissa Anderson (ep14) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Anko Uehara (ep14), Female Student (ep21), Female Student C (ep25), Fuyumi Kujirakawa, Girl #12 (ep11), Julia Murai, Momoi (ep1) Mother (ep13), Nagisa Nagase (ep16), Nanako Mizuki (ep1), Naoko Izumi (eps5-6), Nawaya (ep27), Saeko Iijima (eps32-41), Young Wife (ep1) *Green Green (2006) - Midori Chitose, Male Student (ep2) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Touka Kurenai *ID-0 (2017) - Cecilia Ginney *Iron Man (2011) - Pepper Potts, High School Girl (ep5), Nun (ep8), Sho (Child; ep6) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Gaccho (ep18), Honetaro, Young Yoshimori Sumimura *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2006-2007) - Flynn, Young Conrad (5 Years Old; ep47), Young Josak (12 Years Old; ep47) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Chiyako Koishikawa, Girl Student B (ep18), Keiko, Maid, Nishida's Wife (ep23), Ryouko Momoi, Schoolgirl (ep12), Additional Voices *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Lyra *Monster (2010) - Boy (ep40), Boy (ep65), Boy Bully (ep55), Cleaning Lady (ep55), Hunsa, Martin (ep33), Mother (ep33), Mrs. Liebert (ep57), News Reporter (ep39), News Reporter (ep44), Waitress (ep32), Wounded Mother (ep34) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Balsa, Gambler (ep10) *MØUSE (2004) - Yayoi Kuribayashi, Additional Voices *Naruto - Haku's Mother (ep17), Kujaku, Sand Ninja Student#2 (ep216), Tsunami *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Academy Student A (ep277), Allied Ninja (ep321), Bully A (ep166), Hakui (ep278), Karui (ep156), Kohari Umino (ep177), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Nadeshiko Village Former Leader (ep235), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep180), Ninja Student A (ep282), Ninja Student E (ep282), Samui, Stone Village Woman (ep199), Waterfall Ninja#2 (ep178), Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Beautiful Woman (ep3) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Flight Announcement (ep19), Flight Attendant (ep1), Kaoru Suzuki, Kazuo, Kikuchi's Woman (ep17), Maiko Aizawa, Orchestra Member (ep6), Riona (ep7), Saiko's Friend (ep10), Saiko Tagaya, Seiko Miyoshi, Spectator (ep20), Stresemann Girl (ep6) *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Kosagi, Ryoko Uchida, Asuka's Mother (ep9), Yukie Nijo *Otogi Zoshi (2006) - Nurse (ep25) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Berthier (ep16), Girlfriend (ep5), Princess D (ep4), Queen Beryl, Woman A (ep3) *Rave Master (2004) - Katelya *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Queen Beryl, Boy (ep18), Princess Diamond (ep22), Tesuni (ep14) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Berthier, Marzipan (ep30) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Hakkai's Token (ep7), Kougyoku (ep8), Lirin, Mother (ep19) *Terra Formars (2017) - Isabella R. Leon (Announced) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Sakuno Ryuzaki *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Kuppi (ep4) *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Kuppi (ep1), Additional Voices *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Kurumi Nonaka *Viewtiful Joe (2006) - Alisa (ep16), Amy's Mom (ep19), Baseball Kid (ep19), Field Reporter (ep25), Tina, Tommy's Mom (ep17), Woman with Banana (ep17) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Alchemist C (ep26) *Zenki (2002-2003) - Nagi 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Kindergarten Teacher, Nagisa's Past Friend (ep4), Receptionist (ep5) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Chiyako Matsuura 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - News Reporter 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Nike *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Sayagoromo, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Samui *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Karenbana *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Fubuki Kakuyoku 'OVA - Dubbing' *Angelium - Minori *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - Escalayer *Bible Black: New Testament - Aki (eps1-4), Hiroko Takashiro (eps1-2), Imari (ep5), Reika Kitami (ep5) *Black Jack (2004) - Doctor (ep7), Mother (ep8) *Early Reins (2004) - Alice *Eiken (2004) - Kirika Misono *Flutter of Birds - Kotoa, Syrop *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Kayo *Iron Virgin Jun (2003) - Aunt Fuzuki, Maid, Spike's Owner, Teenage Girl *Ménage a Twins (2006) - Yuko Kimishima *Midnight Sleazy Train - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Liam Borrinea, Servant (ep5), Tikva Sant, Woman (ep3) *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices 'Live-Action Voice Work' 'Movies' *Blood Father (2016) - Additional Voices *Crazy Heart (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Drive (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Sky (2012) - ADR Walla Group *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Maggie (2015) - Additional Voices *Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - Cerberus Computer *Predators (2010) - Additional Voices *The Betrayed (2008) - ADR Walla Group *The Case for Christ (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Sea Oak (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Assistant (ep10), Paloma, Paula, Reporter (ep51) *Money Heist (2017) - Raquel Murillo Dubbing Studios *Arvintel Communication *Spliced Bread Productions Inc. *Dubbing Brothers *Studiopolis *Bill & Ted’s Excellent AD Ventures, Inc *Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture Category:American Voice Actors